Fogotten Paths
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Sometimes paths cross multipule times before one realise that person that were looking for had come into thier life multipule times.That is the case with Arianna and Victor. This is thier love story with all the drama and blood shed that with it. From Stryker to the brotherhood. Victor/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

A woman sat in an integration room. Her piercing green eyes looked from one officer to other. Her eyes were cold beautiful but cold. They were like cat eyes in shape. Her full lush lips along with her classical feature made extremely beautiful. Her long golden brown hair was dripping wet with blood. She was tied to the seat. She had on tight-fitting black shirt and jeans and boots that were riddled with bullet holes. In fact most of her body was cover with dried blood. Her guns lay across the table.

"Miss Stone you stand charge with an assassination attempt of senior officer. We know you are spy Miss Stone. So why don't you tell us who you're working for."

"You can't prove I'm spy. Or there would be more guards here."

"You are nothing more than a freak. How is that every one of those bullets miss you."

"Who said they missed me."

"Miss Stone you would be dead"

"It is a lot harder to kill me than you think, Officer. And I would get my heart checked if I were you."

The officer turned away from her. The woman did not seem to care that she was locked up. The officer that was interrogating her walked over to the officer in the room.

"She is pushing your button Johnson" The other one said.

"Some great assassin she is she got caught" one said under their breath.

"Either of you men, think maybe I want to get caught"

They both turned and glared at her. She put her hands up. They noticed the robes were cut from her wrist. A knocked stopped the officers from doing anything. The woman brought her claw like nails to her lips and blew on them and rubbed them on her shirt. Before she let them go back to looking like normal nails. The two officers left the room and a man in military uniform entered the room. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He reeked of chemicals. She could tell he was scientist. He pulled out the seat across from her. She rolled her eyes.

"My name is Major William Stryker, Miss Stone"

"Call me Arianna."

"Arianna you are very special person."

"Cut the small talk"

"Are you tired of running? Tired of denying your true nature Arianna"

"Why would you care if I was?"

"Oh I care. I care because I know how special you are. How valuable. We have been trying to get a hold of you for years."

"Look Mister Stryker. I have problems with others."

"Arianna how many times were you shot today?"

"Sixty-five"

"And how did that feel"

"It was a light day. It may have tickled a bit."

"Look you can stay here and be locked up like freak of nature or you join me."

"Or I could not join you stay here till night fall then disappear. I done it before"

"I am putting together a special team with special privileges Arianna."

"You want me to play their nurse-maid"

"No I want you to join me. Now tell me how would you like to really serve your country?"

"I don't have country. I been a spy or gun for hire or assassin since I was ten years old and that was over a hundred years ago closer to two. I go where the money is"

"If you join me I can make sure you never want for money again or not have home. Think about it"

Arianna sat weighing the pros and cons of this team. Major William Stryker turned to leave the room.

"If I agree to this…when I say I'm done I'm done. No question asked. No waiting. No nothing"

"Agree"

"You got yourself a deal. Oh, and Major Stryker I knew you wanted to see me."

Arianna rose from her seat to her full five-foot eight inches tall. It was no wonder why she was able to get information out of men. With her full high chest and her narrow rib cage to her tucked in waist to her child-bearing hips. Then her long shapely legs it was easy to see her body was designed for sex. She picked up her guns from the table and started to strap them back on. Stryker looked at her oddly.

"So you got caught on propose"

"Yes, I guess you can say that"

Stryker led Arianna out of the integration room. She passed the two officers she waved at them with her claws finger nails out. She smiled to reveal fangs. They went wide-eyed. They went to grab her.

"Excuse me Sir, but is wanted"

"Actually gentleman this is Agent Stone she works for military. Isn't that right Stone" Stryker said

"Yes, Sir" Arianna said.

Stryker led her out of the station and over to a jeep. He opened the door. She hopped inside. She met the eyes with an Asian man. He had guns. He was a mutant but no-nonsense person. He was going to grate her last nerve. Stryker got inside next to her. Arianna rolled her eyes this was going to be a long day.

"Arianna Stone met Agent Zero. She is the newest member of our team" Stryker said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Zero said.

"Call me Arianna"

Hours later they were at the base. Stryker showed her to her room. She was by herself being that all the rest of the team was male.

"There will be a meeting in hour. Miss Stone" Stryker said.

"Got it so you have something I can change into."

"Right. Right here Arianna"

"Shower that way right"

"Yes"

An hour later Victor, Logan, Fred, Wade, Zero, and Wraith, and Bradley were all in the gym like area. They were all talking about what the meeting was about. When the door opened a woman walked into the room. She was dressed in army fatigues. Her long golden brown hair was pulled back into high pony tail. Her cat-like green eyes caught Victor and Logan attention. She stood about five-foot eight inches tall.

"You know Arianna you are very attractive when you not covered in blood" Zero commented.

"Funny I think blood would make me even more beautiful" Arianna said.

She smiled revealing her fangs. Victor eyes went to Logan's eyes. They had never seen a female like them. Hell they never saw anyone like them. She walked over to table away from everyone and sat down. She had head down. She heard the couple sets of foot falls come closer to her. She turned before the man could touch her she clawed hand wrapped around his wrist. The man was African-American cowboy want-to-be. Her green eyes went to tall man next to him. He had short sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a sword over his back. Then a larger light blonde haired blue-eyed man. Then a slightly smaller man with short brown hair and brown green eyes stood around her. She let off sub-vocal growl.

"She wants you all to back off" A man said.

"Victor, how do you know that" The taller man with brown asked.

"He can hear me growling. In fact they both can." Arianna said.

The door opened again Stryker entered the room. He took in the sight before him.

"Arianna would you be so kind"

"Sorry sir"

Arianna let go of cowboy want-a-be.

"I see you have met our newest team member. This is Arianna Stone. Miss Stone the man you were hold was John Wraith. The one next him is Wade Wilson, then Fred Dukes then Christopher Bradley." Stryker said.

The men walked away from her. She looked over to the two feral mutants. Her green eyes locked with Victor's grey-blue eyes. Her eyes traveled over his face. His hair was short buzzed dark brown in color. He had large mutton chops down his face. His nose was more pronounce then the other feral mutant. He had fangs she noted when he smiled at her. He was large she would guess over six-foot. Her eyes went to man next to him. He also had mutton-chop. His eyes were more hazel green-brown color. His hair was longer. He was tall but not as tall as the other feral mutant. She was drawn more to the large one.

"That is Victor and his brother Logan" Stryker finished.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

"Now boys I want to you all to get to know our newest member feel welcome." Stryker said.

"Who are you going to send to get the information?" Zero asked.

"I don't know maybe Creed and Howlett"

"Sir, what about me" Arianna asked.

Victor and Logan looked at her. Stryker looked at her too. She rose from the seat. She placed her hands on her well-defined hips. Wade who was behind her eyes locked on her butt.

"What about you?" Stryker asked.

"No offense boys, sir, but I was spy for pretty long time. You would be amazed what a man will do for woman he wants to sleep with."

"What does have to do with getting information?" Fred asked.

"Fred, right? I have been told layout of building, got more information then I wanted including guard schedules and entryways that are not watched and a diamond big head. Every piece of information you could want."

"Sir, let her try I mean if she got the goods let her use them." Wade said.

"Okay, Creed, Howlett you will help Miss Stone"

Stryker left the room, leaving her there with seven men on high protein diet. Wades eyes were still on her butt.

"So you were a spy" Wade said

"Yes, and I would prefer if your eyes were not on my butt"

"How can you tell my eyes were on your butt? Do you have eyes on back of your head?"

"No, how about this you show me yours I will show you mine"

Arianna eyes met each of the men in the room. She locked eyes with Chris. She walked over to him. His eyes looked at her breast then at her eyes.

"What can you do?" Arianna asked.

"Me, I can generate and control electricity." Chris said.

She smiled and blinked let her eyes her eyes became real cat eyes. His eyes went wide. She turned and looked at the rest of the men.

"With these eyes I can see in the pitch black and can see heat. Who's next?"

Fred moved closer to her. She ran hand down the side of his face.

"I have superhuman strength, endurance, durability and resilience, and I can create personal gravity field." Fred said.

She smiled and then bent over backward and contorted herself into ball.

"I am super flexible."Arianna said.

"Oh guys looked that" Fred said.

"My turn" Wade said.

Arianna walked over to Wade. Wade heart rate increased as she slinked over to him. He eyes went up and down her body.

"I have superhuman stamina, agility, flexibility and reflexes. And I am a Master martial artist, Master swordsman and marksman. So if you need someone to help ya in sack I can"

"I have superhuman reflexes and I'm not interested. I need someone who could keep up with me"

Arianna went to walk away from him. She grabbed his hand before it connected with her butt. Wade grin at her. She walked over to Cowboy want to be. Arianna laughed as Wraith laughed. Her eyes traveled over to Logan and Victor. Logan was shaking his head. Victor looked less than amused.

"She got you Wade" Wraith said.

"John, right?"Arianna asked.

"Call me Wraith. I can Teleport"

"Call me Arianna. Race ya"

Arianna pointed to the other side of the room by Zero. Wraith gave her a look. She smiled at him.

"What the hell sweetheart."

"On the count of three… One… two … Three" Fred said.

As soon as, three was said Wraith teleported to the other side of the room he looked back to where Arianna should be at. He felt the air shift then looked at her.

"You can teleport"

"No I am superhuman fast…like a cheetah."

Wraith hit her on the back and laughed at her. She looked over to Zero. He had his arm cross over his chest.

"So Zero what can you do?"

"I am master arms man and I can absorb Kinetic energy and produce Kinetic blasts. I have inodorosity."

"Inodorosity really I have that at times. That is why tracker has trouble finding me. Maybe you can help be more precise on my shooting."

"It would be my honor Miss Stone" Zero said

"Oh I also have super strength but I don't normally use it." Arianna said.

Arianna walked over to Logan and Victor. She sat down next to Logan. Logan looked at her.

"The three of us are most alike. You are brothers right. You most likely have heightened senses like me, the strength the reflexes, the speed."

"I have bone claws" Logan said.

"Bone claws really. I amuse you can heal. I can to. I was shot sixty some odd times today. I don't have mark on me."

Arianna leaned over Logan and touch Victor hand. His grey eyes land on her hand. He grabbed her wrist. Arianna was on her feet. Logan looked ready to break it up. Arianna walked closer to Victor. She tilted her head to one side. Victor claws grew out slices the nail bed. The thing that stopped Logan from breaking them up was the fact that Arianna made no moved to break out of Victor hold. She brought her other hand to Victor face. She ran her hand down his jaw line. Then she brought her hand to his claws. He growled at her. She growled right back at him. The rest of the team watched the pair of them. Arianna let her own claws grow out. She let her fangs like grew to true feline canines. She smiled up at Victor. Victor and Arianna locked eyes. The rest of the world fell away until Wade voice broke the trance like state.

"My god there is two of them." Wade said.

Victor and Arianna turned and glared at Wade. Victor let go of her wrist and left the room. Logan walked over to Arianna. She looked up at him.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine" Arianna stated.

"Come on Darlin' let get ya back to room. I sure it been a long day." Logan said.

Logan led Arianna out of the room. Arianna looked just as dazed as Victor did when he left the room. Once they were at her house Logan let go of her.

"You're sure you all right?"Logan asked.

"Logan, I'm just dazed. When I agreed to this I had no clue that to you and him were going to be here. Feral mutants, males and females rarely are in the same place at the same time. The reaction that Victor had to me was natural. Don't blame him." Arianna stated.

"He could have hurt you?"

"And I him…we are two feline mutant it is nature for us to challenge each other"

" I just want you safe you don't know what he is capable of."

"And you don't know what I am. So why don't you do yourself a favor and stay out of it?"

Arianna went to walk way to from Logan. He grabbed her arm. She reacted in spilt second she had racked her claws across his face. She held his jaw with her clawed hand. She had wild look in her eyes. She watched as the wounds healed themselves.

"I don't need your protection. It will be my choice what I do with your brother. I will not tolerate you telling me what to do."

"Darlin' just be careful. You're the first female we have met like us."

"I figure as much. Your first men like me I have been in close contact with. I'm sorry about clawing your face"

" Hey you just reacted."

"Yeah. Bye Logan, see you to tomorrow"

Arianna walked into her house. She shut the door. She could tell someone else was here. She crossed her arms over her chest. She looked directly at Victor. She knew it was him. She flipped on the lights.

"Why are you here?"

"You think your little display was funny"

"No, it was to break the ice. And I could sit there and listen to every sex joke possible. Or I could turn their attraction for me into game."

Arianna walked into bed room. Victor followed her. He caught the scent of Logan on her.

"You smell like Jimmy"

"Jimmy?"

"My brother"

"Ah"

Arianna turned and grinned at him. She ran her hand down his jaw line. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face.

"Don't play with me" Victor growled at her.

"I'm not play with you. Jimmy as you call him feels the need to protect me even from you"

Victor chuckles at that comment. Arianna broke his grasp on her and took off her top. She was not ashamed of her body. Victor eyes traveled down and back up her body.

"What did you tell him?"

"I racked my claws over his face and told him, I didn't need his protection and what I do with you is none of his business."

"Your right what I do to you is none of his business"

"And what do you plan to do to me?"Arianna asked coyly.

Victor grabbed her and turned her around and kissed her hard. They broke apart they looked at each other. They could both tell this was the start of something that would change them both. Victor smacked her butt then walked out of her house. Leaving her there panting like bitch in heat. Arianna walked into the bath room. She splashed water on her face. She started to scold herself for letting her feline rule her.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Early the next morning Arianna woke up and started to get ready. She was up at three in the morning figuring that the mission would start at six am. It was nearly six am now. She had her hair curl perfectly. She was dressed in knee-length blue dress. She had peep-toe white three-inch heals on. She was doing her face when a knock sounded at her door. She was putting the finishing touch on her face. She was putting on blood-red lips.

"Come in?"

"Arianna, Stryker asked me to make sure you were ready" Bradley said.

"One second Bradley"

Arianna walked out of the bathroom. She made sure her boobs were in right place. Then she walked over to Bradley. Bradley eyes went wide. She did not look like animal like mutant she did last night. Her teeth were retracted to look like normal teeth as with her nails. Her green cat-like eyes was lined bringing more attention to them. She could hear Bradley heart speed-up. Bradley was in shock. He snapped out of it and lead her down the stairs on her house and over to meeting hall. Wade was practicing his sword play with Zero when Arianna walked into the meeting hall with Bradley. Wade literally dropped the sword and stared longing at her. Zero shook his head. Fred was sitting next to Wraith.

"Arianna you look beautiful" Zero said.

"You have Wade on his knee" Fred laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart you know how to get a man on his knees" Wraith said.

The door opened the sound of boots entered. Bradley walked over to Fred and Wraith. Wade ran over to her and tried to escort her to seat.

"Who's the dame" Victor asked.

"Hello, to you to Victor." Arianna stated.

"Aria that you" Victor asked.

"Clean up nice, right" Arianna said

"What are you thinking?"Victor asked

"That I can the man on his knees give me all information I want" Arianna stated.

"What if that does not work?" Fred asked.

"Trust me I will have information before the days out. And if not Victor and Logan will be there with me." Arianna said.

"Right, change of plans it just going to me and you." Victor said.

Arianna walked over to Victor who was dressed in black t-shirt and jeans and boots. He placed his arm around her middle. Wade looked like he was going to die. Arianna moved closer to Victor side.

An hour later Arianna and Victor were at the office of one Thomas Calvin. Victor walked inside with Arianna. Thomas looked up from his paper work. Victor shut the door. There were very few people at the office. Arianna walked over to his desk. His heart rate remained the same. There was no smell of arousal coming off him.

"Can I help you?" Thomas asked.

"Mr. Calvin I come on behalf of Major William Stryker he requests the information you promise him." Arianna said coyly.

Arianna leaned over his desk giving him a view of her full breasts. Thomas's brown eyes met her green ones. He looked at her chest then pulled a file out from under her elbows.

"I had no clue Major Stryker was employing birds now" Thomas said.

"He not I'm special" Arianna said.

"You are very well gifted." Thomas said.

His heart rate remained the same and he was not in least turned on by her. She could tell this was not going anywhere. So she shifted tactics. She fell back into a role she learned in 1920s and 30s. She looked at Victor with look. He stood in-front of the door. Arianna walked behind the desk and pushed on Thomas shoulders.

"We can do this one of two ways. The easy way where you give me the file and information I came here for. Or the hard way either way I am going be leaving with the information so Mr. Calvin."

Her claws grew out and dug into Thomas shoulders. He gasped in pain. Arianna wore a sadistic smile when he did so. She leaned in closer to Thomas ear. Then she lifted her eyes to Victor's face. He wore the same smile.

"I don't know what file or information you're talking about."

"So it's going to be the hard way. You are going to tell me where the file is or if you don't I will removed your finger nails one by one I warn you now it is very painful and bloody process and if you are still not ready to talk then I will remove your toe nails as well. Oh and know this you will be awake for the whole time. I have been trained to know how keep this torture up for hours."

Thomas gulped and his heart started to race. She got the reaction she wanted. He looked at her then to Victor. She sat on the edge of his desk and started to count. As if she was giving him time to change his mind. She grabbed Thomas's hand. She took the finger nail of his right pinky finger in she stuck her claw right next to it. She looked at Thomas face. He had sweat pouring down his face.

"Take the file in the top drawer over there just don't hurt me"

She hopped off the desk and walked over to the drawer he pointed out. She grabbed the file. She walked over to Victor. She handed it to him.

"Make sure this is what we want" Arianna said.

Victor gave her a look. She gave him a coy look. Arianna walked over to desk again. Victor opened the file. It was everything they wanted to know and more. Arianna was something else. She was beautiful and deadly.

"Everything here" Victor said.

Arianna nodded then walked back over to Thomas. She placed her hand on either side of his head. She leaned down so her red stained lips were right next to his ear. She looked dead into the eyes of Victor.

"If you tell anyone what has transpired here today I will be back. Under Stryker command or not and trust me Thomas I will do what I threatened and more. The only part of your body that they will ever find if they ever find your body will be your toe." Arianna whispered.

Arianna moved around the desk and walked over to Victor. Victor put his arm around her. She let her human looking self return. They went to walk out of the office. Arianna turned back around for a second. The smell of fear coming off of Thomas was intoxicating to Arianna and Victor.

"Oh, Mr. Calvin it was a pleasure doing business with you" Arianna said sweetly.

Arianna smiled then walked out of the office. Victor shook his head and chuckled at her. Once in the car Victor, who was driving looked at Arianna.

"So, tell me Aria where did you learn that?"

"Vic, You have the easy task of being a male like us. Female can't join the army. And fight like you do. I was a spy since I was ten. I worked for so many people, countries, organization. I worked with Mafias. I worked for the Italian and Irish Mafia. I worked for German, France, England, Russia, and few countries in Africa. I speak sixteen languages. I forget were my home even was. What about you?"

"I join the army around Civil War and have not looked back. The home I remember is Canada."

"Maybe sometime you could show me around Canada I don't believe I have ever been there"

"I would be my pleasure Aria"

"You know, I another name that Stryker does not know about. I like how you shorten my name."

"Aria means Lion in some language. What is it?"

"Panthera"

"Panthera I like it. Sabretooth"

"Hey two large cats"

Victor moved one of his hands and grabbed her jaw. He turned her head to look at him. His craved fingers that looked like claws ran down her jaw line. They locked eyes. She was not least bit scared of Victor. She smiled at him. Her tiny fangs were showing. He smirked at her showing his fang like teeth. Victor never felt like this with anyone even his brother. Arianna accepted him with all his flaws. She in Victor's mind was the perfect woman. It was the same in Arianna's mind. Victor was the vision of her ideal man. That all girls have. He was not mad at her because of her flaws either.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

They arrive back at the base an hour later. Victor and Arianna in that time had grown quite close. Victor helped her out of the car. The rest of the boys came out of the training room when they hear the car pull up. Victor arm was around her waist. Wade took noticed of the fact that Arianna made no move to remove Victor's arm. In Victor's other hand was the file folder. Arianna turned in Victor's arm and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go change see you at training area. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two" Arianna said coyly.

Arianna walked away. All the men's eyes followed her perfect rounded ass. Victor turned to look at Wade with smirk on his face.

A half hour later Arianna walked into the training area in wife beater and army pants. Her feet were in cased in tennis shoes. Wade looked at her when she walked in. Her face was still made up.

"Hello doll-face what want to go a few rounds"

"Wade you would not survived the first round."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Sure why not"

"Okay little girl come to daddy"

Wade walked into the center of the room. Fred, Wraith, and Bradley looked at them and started taking bets. Logan just shook his head. Arianna walked into the center. The dance started. Arianna was not throwing a single punch or kick. She simply blocked every one of Wade's punches.

"Wade my father died close to two hundred years ago." Arianna said.

"You still need to be thought a thing or two" Wade commented

"Oh really"

That was all it took to have her animal hunter nature kick in. Logan noticed a changed in her eyes and scent. She had the same grin that he had seen on Victor many times before. She started to fight back and hard. Wade was cut off guard by this. The cheers of Wraith, Fred and Bradley fell on deaf ears. She was in kill mode. She was cold as she ever was. She punched Wade into a wall. She was on his before he fell to the floor. She grabbed his neck and started to lift him off his feet. Her claws started to extend. Wade was struggling to breathe.

"Arianna stop" Logan said.

Her head snapped to look at Logan. She growled at him. Logan walked closer to her. She did not let Wade go. Fred, Wraith and Bradley hell even Logan could see why Stryker hired her. She was deadly as anyone one of them. Logan grabbed her shoulder. Causing her to drop Wade she turned on Logan. There fight was quicker than her and Wade. Only Logan was winning. That was the one thing about being a female feral mutant that Arianna hated. Male feral were stronger. He had her by both of her wrist. She was groaning and squirming trying to get out of her grasp. The door opened Logan and Arianna eyes looked to the door way. It was Victor. Victor took one look at what was happening. Arianna gave one last distress cry as she tried to use her body weight to make Logan let her go.

"What's going on here Jimmy?" Victor asked.

"None of your concern" Logan said.

"Let her go" Victor growled.

Logan let go of Arianna wrists. She looked at Logan. She punched him in the stomach hard. He bent over and groaned and started to cough. Arianna walked over to Victor. She smiled up at him.

"You okay" Victor asked

"I'm wonderful. I think I scared Wade off me" Arianna said

"It's going take a lot more than you beat him to get off you" Victor said.

"She nearly killed him" Logan said.

"Aria did you do that" Victor asked.

"Maybe" Arianna said coyly

"That is a naughty thing to do" Victor commented.

"What are you gonna do punish me" Arianna asked.

Logan shook his head as he watch the pair of them flirt. He walked over to Wade and helped him up. He patted him on the back. Wade just looked in shock as he saw her flirt with Victor. Who, in his mind was worst out of all of them. What made Arianna want Victor and not him played in Wade's mind. Victor cupped her face with his clawed finger nails biting into her flesh. She reached up and ran her clawed finger tips down his facial hair.

"What does he have that I don't" Wade asked.

"A lots of things" Arianna said.

Victor eyes locked on Aria's. He growled at Wade. She turned his face to look at her. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and curled in short buzzed hair. Her other hand drifted down to his chest. He growled passionately at her. She growled back at him. Before she put her head on his chest and nuzzled her head on his chest like cat does when they wanted a person attention. Victor claws hand played with her curled brown hair. Logan was shocked she had Victor under control better than he ever could. But if all hell broke out and they both lost it Logan was not sure if he could stop them both. Stryker walked into training area with Zero. He took in the room. Victor had his arms around Arianna. Wade was coughing Logan was sweating. Fred, Wraith, and Bradley were exchanging money.

"Boys and Stone…We have the information we need thanks to Miss Stone here"

"Thank you sir"

"At six hundred hour we will head out. The rest of day I want to all to train. Miss Stone I would like a word with you" Stryker said.

Stryker went to walk out of the room. Arianna walked out of Victor's arms. She went to followed Stryker. They headed to his office.

"Miss Stone I know you had no trouble working with Victor."

"What's the problem Sir?"

"I would like you not to get involved any team members. I have no problem with you flirt with them but I want no sexual relationship."

"I understand sir."

The rest of the day she and boys spent training. She was barely around Victor for the rest of the day. She was on her way back to her house. She walked into her house. She could tell Victor was there.

"Are you avoid me Aria"

"No"

"It sure feels like it"

"Stryker does not want me to be involved with anyone of you"

"Do you always do what you told?"

Victor pulled her into his arms. Arianna smiled at him.

"You know I don't"

"Then why are you let him run you life"

"You're right the Hell with what he wants. And what he does not know will not hurt him"

Arianna pulled him neck down. She kissed him hard. He grabbed her ass. She pushed him toward a wall. He growled at her when she pushed into the wall. He flipped it so she was up against the wall. She let her claws out and started to claw his chest. He his clawed fingers nails cupped her breast. They broke the kiss. They both were panting.

"Victor where are you?" Logan yelled.

"Go" Arianna said.

"You are mine" Victor said.

"No one going to stop us" Arianna said.

Victor kissed her hard one last time. Before he broke the kiss and walked out of the place. She panted then pushed herself off the wall. She walked back outside and looked up to the sky. She saw Logan still looking for Victor.

"Arianna have you seen Victor"

"Vic no I haven't I would try the meeting area"

"Thanks Darlin'"

"You're welcome."

Logan walked off looking for Victor. Arianna walked backside to head to bed.


End file.
